Was He?
by nhy17Boonon
Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah cerita sederhana tentang Mark yang meragu diawalnya tentang calon tunangannya. Juga tentang Haechan yang menolak mati-matian rencana pertunangan antara dia dan Mark. Haechan tak pernah membuat ini menjadi sederhana sedangkan Mark, pemuda itu mulai sadar bahwa ia menginginkan Haechan. Mark x Haechan. (Ff yang dibuat sebagai balasan untuk Hirudinea)


Was he?

.

Mark Lee (Minhyung Lee)

Haechan Lee ( Donghyuck Lee)

.

Romance. Complicated.

.

Boy x boy

.

Kalau Mark yang pada awalnya ragu tentang Haechan yang akan menjadi calon pendamping hidupnya atas pilihan kedua orang tuanya karena bocah itu berbeda jauh dari yang ia bayangkan—dia berisik, dia banyak permintaan, manja, kekanakkan, egois dan hal buruk lainnya masih rapi tertulis dalam daftarnya- kini ia sadar bahwa Haechan memanglah yang Mark inginkan. Meski kisahnya dalam memahami isi hatinya tersebut bukan cerita sederhana. Tapi dari sanalah Mark yakin Haechaan memang harus menjadi miliknya.

.

Part 1

.

Story by Nhy17Boonon

Dedicated to Hirudinea—the hardest Markhyuck shipper ever. /Heleh/

.

.

"-"

Sudah sangat sore saat semuanya masih tetap sama. Menunggu seseorang. Haechan mengayun ayunkan kedua kakinya yang menggantung bebas diatas ayunan guna mengusir rasa bosan. Sesekali ia menolakkan diri hingga melayang sedikit lebih tinggi dari posisinya sebelumnya. Rencananya ia dan seseorang itu bertemu di taman ini, atas paksaan dari ibu dan ayahnya yang amat paling menyebalkan, Ia baru pulang sekolah dan yang paling mengesalkan dari semuanya adalah ia baru semenit keluar dari kelasnya yang sangat membuatnya suntuk tapi ibunya sudah mengirimkan sebuah pesan bahwa ia harus bertemu seseorang. Orang yang penting. Sangat penting bahkan melebihi dari tugas matematika guru Jang.

Haechan kembali membaca pesan dari ibunya. Sekedar memastikan kembali ciri-ciri orang yang akan ia temui nanti. Yang ia ingat sekilas namanya Lee Minhyung. Tinggi 170an, umur kurang lebih sepantaran dengannya dan rambutnya coklat. Tambahan dari sang ibu diakhir pesan, pemuda itu tampan. Haechan tak mengerti dengan tambahan itu, lagi pula kenapa ia harus diberitahu jika pemuda yang akan ia temui ini nanti tampan atau buruk rupa. Toh itu tidak akan merubah alur hidupnya. Rasanya Haechan ingin memukul sesuatu.

Bosan, pemuda kelas dua menengah atas itu bangkit dari ayunan mencoba memeriksa kembali ponselnya kali saja ada pesan masuk atau notifikasi lainnya. Dan kosong. Haechan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, saking kesalnya. Menyebalkan sekali. Orang bernama Lee Minhyung pasti bukan orang yang tepat waktu, ini sudah dua puluhan menit berlalu dan orang yang Haechan harus temui tersebut tak unjung tampak.

"Ah sialan. Aku banyak tugas dan aku membuang menit-menit berhargaku hanya untuk duduk-duduk tidak jelas sendirian disini. Indah sekali hidupku". Dan ia kembali mendumal. Berharap serapah tak harus keluar dari mulut bersihnya. Haechan benci untuk menunggu lama.

"Terserah. Aku sudah bosan, dan dia sudah lama sekali tidak muncul. Aku pulang saja." Haechan mengetik nomor ibunya, ingin menghubungi wanita yang hadir dalam seumur dia hidup untuk memberitahu bahwa orang penting itu tak muncul. Dan ya Haechan bosan menunggu.

Panggilan itu baru saja akan tersambung saat Haechan merasa seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan. Ia menoleh cepat dan mendapati seseorang yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya sedang tersenyum tipis.

"Kau Haechan?" Dan suaranya tampak berat. Haechan mengedip beberapa kali, lalu mengangguk.

"Kau Lee Minhyung?" Pemuda yang lainnya mengangguk.

"Maaf terlambat. Aku menyesal." Pemuda itu tampak kikuk tapi Haechan diam aja.

"Ya, sudah seharusnya kau menyesal, tapi lupakan saja. Kata ibuku kita harus ke restoran jika sudah bertemu, kau tahu 'kan restorannya?"

"Ya kurasa." Dan pemuda itu menjawab dengan intonasi ragu yang sayangnya Haechan tak terlalu perhatikan.

"Baiklah. Ayo.. aku harus mengerjakan tugasku setelah ini." Haechan memimpin didepan. Diikuti Minhyung yang tampaknya sibuk mengamati punggung Haechan yang saat ini berjalan cepat.

Minhyung benar-benar penasaran, apa anak itu calonnya?

.

.

Haechan dan Minhyung menghabiskan waktu berpuluh puluh menit untuk sampai restoran yang ibu Haechan maksud. Ada banyak alasan yang membuat mereka menghabiskan waktu selama itu hanya untuk menuju tempat yang sebenarnya berjarak beberapa kilo meter.

Alasan pertama, Minhyung tak membawa kendaraan sendiri, karena menurut Lee Minhyung, ia belum pantas menyetir mobil sendiri. Jadi mereka memilih memesan taksi.

Kedua, Minhyung tak benar-benar tahu restoran yang ibu Haechan maksud. Bukan karena Minhyung tak tahu tempat, ini semua karena ibu Haechan tak benar memberikan alamat restoran tersebut.

Sungguh lucu dan menyebalkan dalam satu waktu.

Alasan ketiga adalah efek dari alasan kedua. Mereka berputar-putar Jalan, salah rute lalu salah mengambil jalur. Dan terjebak macet. Ugh, hal lain yang Haechan benci.

Hingga pada akhirnya mereka tetap berakhir di restoran yang harusnya sudah mereka diami selama beberapa saat lalu. Ya mereka memang harus berada disana, dengan iringani Haechan yang menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan mereka-menguapkan segala kekesalannya terhadap ibunya karena salah memberi alamat. Dan bertemankan Minhyung yang hanya diam mendengarkan, sepanjang perjalanan.

Perjalanan yang tidak cukup semenit dua menit.

Kini keduanya duduk berhadapan dengan sebuah lemon tea didepan masing-masing. Saling mendiami satu sama lain. Saling tak berniat untuk berbasa-basi. Saling memilih untuk menunggu salah satu membuka obrolan. Dan bahkan disaat mereka saling ingin tahu pikiran masing-masing-mereka tetap bertahan pada ego sendiri, saling diam menunggu salah satunya berbicara.

Karena keadaan hening seperti sekarang adalah sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan, namun keduanya tetap teguh pada pendirian masing-masing ; tidak akan memulai sesuatu oleh diri mereka sendiri, jadi baik Minhyung atau Haechan memilih bermain pada gelas lemon tea masing-masing. Sepuluh menit berjalan, dan keduanya tetap tak membuka obrolan meski sekedar obrolan ringan. Mulut Haechan sebenarnya gatal sekali untuk bicara, namun mengingat ia berada dalam keadaan yang mengharuskan ia tetap diam tak bersuara haechan memilih menahannya. Masa bodoh dengan segala rasa lngin tahunya tentang Lee Minhyung yang didepannya ini.

Begitupun Minhyung, pemuda itu ingin berbicara setidaknya sepatah maupun dua patah kata. Namun rasanya terlalu berat bahkan hanya sekedar membuka mulut. Yang ada minhyung membuka mulut untuk memasukkan sedotan minuman lemon teanya.

"Kenapa kita harus berada disuasana seperti ini." Minhyung buka suara, memilih mengalah hingga membuat perhatian Haechan dari lemon teanya teralih. Ia juga jengah harus saling diam dan tidak bicara. Tapi Haechan juga enggan memulai topik.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai obrolan ini dengan sebuah perkenalan? " Usul Minhyung

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Ck, tentu saja agar kita saling mengenal."

"Dan kenapa pula kita harus saling mengenal, " Haechan menatap Minhyung intens dan Minhyung sendiri tak kalah intensnya menatap pemuda lain di hadapannya. Cukup menyebalkan juga sejauh ini berbicara dengan Haechan. Jika tahu akan seperti ini lebih baik Minhyung diam saja dan tetap sibuk dengan Lemon Tea. Jauh lebih baik dari yang sekarang ia lakukan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak yakin kau orangnya." Bicara dengan Haechan membuat Minhyung sedikit banyak kesal. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang ia duduki. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari yang semula menatap Haechan kini menatap jauh jalanan diluar.

"Orang apa?" Haechan merasa penasaran dengan yang Minhyung ucapkan terakhir tadi, terasa seperti ada maksud lain didalamnya.

"Kau tidak tahu alasan kita harus bertemu di taman dan berakhir disini?"

"Kau tahu aku hanya dikirimi pesan yang intinya 'harus bertemu orang penting' dan itu bahkan semenit setelah aku keluar dari kelas," Haechan kembali mengingat bagaimana ia merasa diberi tanggung jawab besar saat membaca pesan dari ibunya. Orang penting? orang penting apanya. Minhyung hanyalah orang biasa yang tampak menyebalkan bagi Haechan-untuk saat ini.

"Dan tanpa pikir panjang aku mengiyakan karena mungkin seseorang itu memang orang berkepentingan sehingga aku harus menemuinya agar orang tuaku tidak kecewa. Dan kau tahu lagi, selama hampir setengah jam aku menunggu orang itu. Orang seperti dirimu yang mereka sebut orang penting itu yang nyatanya kau biasa-biasa saja. Kau pikir sekarang aku tampak peduli lagi pada alasan itu. " Haechan menjawab pertanyaan Minhyung dengan nada yang cukup tidak pelan. Siapa pun akan kesal jika menunggu sesuatu yang tidak ia tahu kejelasannya hanya bermodal pesan singkat dari orang tuanya dengan dalih 'sesuatu yang penting.' Masa bodoh sekarang Haechan dengan semuanya yang ia inginkan sekarang semua hal berkedok bertemu orang penting ini berakhir dengan segera, lalu Haechan bisa mengerjakan tugas matematikanya. Ia bisa kena cuitan tidak jelas dari guru Jang besok seandainya tugas itu tak kunjung selesai.

"Ternyata kau tidak tahu alasan kita harus bertemu dan makan disini. Kasihan sekali kau bocah." Minhyung mengambil kentang goreng yang masih mengepulkan asap putih. Beberapa saat lalu saat Haechan mengoceh seorang pelayan datang dan memberikan kentang goreng pesanan mereka. Sebagai orang yang baik Minhyung tak lupa memberikan seulas senyum pada pelayan itu. Pelayan perempuan itu kembali dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Aku bukan bocah." Tukas Haechan, emosi mulai memuncak. Cepat-cepat ia meminum lemon teanya.

"Kau bahkan belum berumur dua puluh. Jadi kenapa harus emosi kalau kupanggil bocah." Lagi, Minhyung memasukkan kentang goreng kedalam mulutnya mengunyah dengan pelan camilan sesaat itu, tanpa berniat menawari Haechan.

"Dengar ya pemuda berambut coklat bernama Lee Minhyung, usia kita sepantaran dan kalau kau memanggilku bocah berarti kau juga bocah."

"Aku lebih suka dipanggil Mark kalau kau mau tahu, dan setahun lagi aku dua puluh. I'll say goodbye to that what they called kid. " Mendengarnya berucap bahasa inggris membuat Haechan lapar. Ia mengambil kentang goreng yang masih jadi kegemaran Minhyung saat ini. Merebut semua seolah Minhyung tak boleh memakannya dan seolah Haechan penguasa semuanya.

"Hei aku belum selesai dengan kentangku" Minhyung protes. Haechan tak peduli. Ia memakan kentang goreng tersebut banyak-banyak. Seakan meledek Minhyung.

"Menyebalkan sekali kau ini. Kenapa harus orang sepertimu yang menjadi calonku." Haechan yang berada didepannya tampak terganggu dan kembali meletakkan piring penuh berisi kentang goreng pesanannya. Kemudian mulai serius menatap Minhyung. Ia merasa harus memulai interogasi pada Lee Minhyung ini karena semua perkataannya sejak awal mereka duduk di restoran.

"Calon apa?"

"Like seriously, you didnt know anything until right now?" Dan Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Kau dan aku akan ditunangkan." Minhyung berucap santai. Kali ini sambil tersenyum manis pada pelayan wanita yang mengantarkan spagheti pesanan dia dan Haechan. Pelayan itu tampak senang setelahnya.

"Maaf apa bisa kau ulangi lagi yang terakhir tadi, aku tidak konsentrasi karena melihatmu tebar pesona dengan nuna-nuna." Ucapan sinis itu tampak mengganggu Minhyung tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia melilitkan untaian panjang spageti ke garpunya. Mencampurkan bumbu merahnya lalu melahapnya sekali makan. Pemuda bermarga Lee tersebut tampak puas dengan rasa mie yang identik dengan negara Italia tersebut.

"Maaf tidak ada siaran ulang." Tetap saja Minhyung sibuk memakan spagetinya dan mengabaikan Haechan yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Serius Lee Minhyung, apa maksudmu dengan kita yang akan ditunangkan?" Haechan mengambil inisiatif menarik piring berisi spageti yang nampak menggiurkan itu. Sebenarnya Haechan juga tergoda untuk mencicipi tapi biarlah hasratnya menunggu. Yang terpenting ia harus tahu maksud Lee Minhyung didepannya itu.

"Ya Tuhan, aku belum selesai dengan itu. Kenapa kau senang sekali merebut makananku." Minhyung menggigiti garpu aluminiumnya sedih, menatap spagetinya dengan sendu. Baru sekali suap dan Haechan tega merebutnya.

"Masa bodoh Lee Minhyung.. Aku butuh jawaban sekarang."

"Baiklah baik... Tapi pertama-tama panggil aku Mark, itu terdengar lebih menyenangkan,"

"Jangan bertele-tele." Haechan memotong ucapan Minhyung yang tampaknya masih berlanjut. Minhyung ingin sekali memukul haechan sekarang ini. Tapi ia harus menahannya. Ia bukan orang yang ringan tangan. Minhyung anak yang baik, orang harus tahu tentang itu.

"Kau dan aku... Kita.. Akan ditunangkan. Jelas?" Minhyung atau mulai sekarang ia lebih suka jika Haechan memanggilnya Mark menjelaskan dengan malas-malasan.

"Tunggu... Kita?"

"Iya bocah, kita."

"Tunangan,?"

"Astaga, harus berapa kali pengulangan untukmu. Iya tunangan. Kita tunangan, bertukar cincin lalu setelahnya menikah." Mark kesal jika Haechan mengeluarkan pertanyaan terus. Kapan anak ini berhenti bertanya padanya dan kemudian makan spageti dengan khidmat. Agar pertemuan ini cepat selesai, dan Mark bisa cepat-cepat pula berkumpul dengan teman sekomunitasnya.

"Kau gila.!" Haechan menjerit dramatis.

" Iya aku memang gila sejak beberapa menit yang lalu karena harus bersamamu terus. Ya Tuhan, kembalikan spagetiku biar kuhabiskan segera dan kita bisa akhiri pertemuan menyebalkan ini." Haechan masih menyimpan spageti Mark ditangannya sedangkan tangannya yang lain mulai mencari kontak ibunya. Tidak bisa dipercaya, ia menghabiskan waktunya yang harusnya bisa ia manfaatkan untuk belajar demi Lee Minhyung atau Mark ini untuk alasan tak masuk akal. Tunangan katanya? Haechan rasa spageti ditangannya ini akan jauh lebih bermanfaat jika ia lemparkan saja dimuka mark yang menyebalkan itu.

Panggilan pada ibunya tersambung, butuh beberapa detik untuk Haechan mendengar suara sang ibu menjawab dan saat satu suara menyapa Haechan lekas memotongnya dengan kalimat panjang, sampai tidak memberi kesempatan ibunya menyelesaikan sapaan.

"Ibu katakan semua hal konyol tentang pertunangan ini hanya salah satu candaan yang ibu lakukan menjelang ulang tahunku, katakan iya Bu.. Aku tidak akan menerima kata tidak. "

"Candaan apa? Itu semua bukan candaan sayang"

"Ibu... Sungguh tidak lucu." Haechan emosi. Demi Tuhan, Haechan merasa sangat marah sekarang. Ia bahkan meninggikan nada suaranya dan itu menarik perhatian pengunjung lain di restoran tersebut. Mark memperhatikan saja, tidak peduli pada pengunjung yang sibuk ingin tahu urusan orang dan juga tidak terlalu peduli pada haechan serta ibunya yang tampak berdebat.

"Aku masih delapan belas tahun ibu. Kenapa kau harus sesuka hati mengikat aku dengan sebuah pertunangan. Ibu, aku anakmu kan? Katakan aku ini anakmu kan! ?" Haechan kembali berteriak pada ibunya yang jauh disana. Tangannya yang kini sudah tak lagi memegang piring berisi spageti Mark beralih menggenggam gelas, jari-jari panjangnya tampak memutih karena terlampau kencang menggenggam kaca bening berbentuk tabung tersebut. Mark tak berkata apa-apa seperti sebelumnya, hanya cukup memahami betapa emosinya si Haechan yang ada di depannya tersebut.

"Haechanie sayang, ibu yakin kau nanti akan bahagia karena pertunangan ini. Terima saja. Ini perintah."

"Ibu!" Itu teriakan terkeras yang Haechan keluarkan sepanjang waktu ini. Mark menghentikan kegiatan mari-menghabiskan-kentang goreng-ini-sebelum-haechan-selesai dengan urusannya- dan beralih menatap seseorang didepannya. Wajah anak itu tampak memerah dan emosinya mulai terlihat memupuk. Mungkin anak didepannya itu memang benar-benar tidak tahu tentang pertunangan ini. Mark juga perlu membahas hal ini dengan keluarganya nanti. yang benar saja, apa ayah ibunya tidak salah memilih calon tunangan untuknya.? Orang yang masih terlihat kekanakan seperti ini?(Ya meski mark sendiri belum cukup dewasa, tapi mark bersikukuh bahwa seseorang didepannya lebih kekanakan dari dirinyaa.)

Mark melihat Haechan yang kini sedang menunduk. Panggilan pada ibunya berakhir beberapa menit lalu dan sekarang anak itu tampak murung. Menunduk menatapi sepatunya yang putih.

Haechan ingin menangis saja rasanya. Bagaimanapun ini keterlaluan, ibunya benar-benar tega.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?" Karena Mark merasa iba pada Haechan sekarang jadi ia merasa lebih baik ia sudahi pertemuan ini namun bukan jawaban yang ia dapatmelainkan bahu bergetar dan suara isakan pelan yang Mark dengar pada akhirnya. Haechan yang sedari tadi menenggelamkan kepalanya pada siku tangannya menangis.

"Lee Haechan..."

"Aku tidak ingin pulang." Serak. Haechan hampir saja tak mampu bicara, namun ia memaksa.

"Tapi ini sudah cukup malam. Ayo kuantar pulang."

"Kau pulang saja. Aku tidak akan pulang." Dan Mark tahu anak itu semakin bertambah menangisnya, terlihat dari bahunya yang makin kencang bergetar. Mark semakin iba dan tidak tega sendiri pada Haechan.

"Haechan-ie."

"Kita tidak seakrab itu untuk saling membuang keformalan dalam bicara kita Lee minhyung-ssi" Kali ini Haechan mengangkat wajahnya, mengusap beberapa anak air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Setelahnya merapikan rambutnya yang kusut karena sempat ia jambak sendiri saking kesalnya terhadap ibunya.

"Aku ingin akrab denganmu"

"Aku tidak." Haechan menegaskan intonasi suaranya meski serak masih kentara jelas.

"Haechan-ie.."

"Diam.. Aku anggap pertemuan ini tidak pernah terjadi. Dan semua hal konyol bernama pertunangan itu hanyalah candaan ibu yang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupku. Selesai." Kalimat panjang itu adalah salam penutup dari Haechan yang kini melenggang jauh dari restoran. Bahkan jaketnya ia abaikan dan ia tinggal begitu saja diatas kursinya. Mark menatap bayangan Haechan yang kini mulai menaiki bus umum. Anak itu pergi dengan wajah yang membuat Mark khawatir. Mark menatapi lemon tea Hfr32aechan yang tinggal seperempat dan mendapati sebuah jaket tertinggal.

Milik Haechan, ya Mark yakin bocah itu melupakan jaketnya.

"Aku rasa ada jalan bagi kita untuk akrab haechan ah."

Dan tentunya untukku mengenalmu lebih jauh.

.

.

Masih terlalu fajar bagi seorang mark untuk membuka mata namun pagi ini ia terbangun dan tak bisa lagi kembali tidur. Ingatannya memutar pada haechan yang pulang dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa ia katakan baik saja. Jika fisik tentu mark mengatakan iya, tapi Haechan sedang tidak baik hatinya.

"Apa anak itu pulang dengan utuh semalam?" Ia terbangun. Menatapi jaket yang ia gantung di samping lemari. Jaket merah milik Haechan.

"Kita bisa akrab, aku yakin itu Haechan-ie." Lalu pemuda iitu tersenyum simpul. Ya selalu ada jalan bagi mereka yang berusaha. Dan Mark cukup tahu usaha apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Seseorang membuka pintu kelas sebelas A jurusan musik dengan pelan. Tampak terkejut karena melihat orang lain telah hadir di dalam kelasnya. Padahal jarum jam masih diangka tujuh. Bergerak pelan meski nyatanya suara gesekan sepatunya terhadap lantai terdengar keras menggema.

"Haechan-ie, kaukah itu?" Suara gadis itu menyapa gendang telinga seseorang yang tampak mengantuk. Tangan kanannya ia angkat untuk mengisyaratkan bahwa gadis itu benar.

"Pagi sekali. Apa kau ada keperluan?" Gadis itu duduk dibangkunya dan mulai mengeluarkan buku novel. Kebiasaannya setiap hari tiap kelas belum penuh dengan siswa-siswa teman sekelasnya. Karena tidak mendapat jawaban ia memilih memukul bahu kanan si pemuda yang masih menumpukan kepalanya itu.

"Rachel-ah... Kau tahukan itu sakit." Haechan terlonjak karena bahunya yang dipukul keras. Tebal novel Rachel tidaklah main-main asal tahu saja.

"Memang aku peduli. Yang terpenting kau sudah bangun." Dan gadis bernama Rachel itu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Dasar bar-bar." Haechan kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya. Memejamkan matanya lalu tidur lagi. Masa bodoh jika nanti ia akan dilempar lagi dengan buku.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau hari ini berangkat pagi sekali.!?" Rachel mulai membuka novelnya untuk bab sembilan. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan satu bab dengan lima puluh halaman semalam dan kini ia harus menyelesaikan enam bab lagi.

"Hanya ingin."

"Pembual." Dan hanya terdengar deheman pelan sebagai jawaban. "Kau diusir orang tuamu kan? Makanya kau kesini." "Berisik Rachel. Aku mau tidur." Haechan membalasnya ketus.

"Aku sudah tahu aku berisik , kau tidak perlu mengulangnya tiap kali kita bicara." Lalu keduanya berakhir diam. Membiarkan hening yang mengambil alih waktu. Haechan baru tidur dua jam dan Rachel sudah datang mengganggunya. Sungguh sangat indah hidupnya.

.

.

.

Mark mendapati sebuah pesan dari bibi Lee. Ibu Haechan yang menanyakan apa anaknya bersama dia semalam karena sampai sekarang anak bernama Haechan itu tak sampai di rumah. Khawatir membuat Mark tak fokus di pelajaran. Yang ia pikirkan dari awal ia masuk kelas adalah si Haechan yang saat ini tak tahu dimana. Mark memainkan bolpoinnya gusar, aneh mungkin bagi orang lain, memikirkan seseorang yang baru ia kenal semalam, dan itu pun tak lama namun Mark tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia sangat khawatir saat ini. Lebih-lebih anak itu menangis, sesuatu yang tak pernah Mark sukai. Benar, Mark benci melihat orang lain menangis didepannya, meski dengan alasan apa pun. Mark meraih ponselnya kembali kali ini bertanya pada ibu Haechan tentang nomor ponsel anaknya itu.

'Sejujurnya Bibi ingin menghubungimu langsung tadi malam, tapi bibi pikir untuk menunggu Haechan lebih dulu sampai jam dua belas, mungkin Haechan sudah pulang pada jam itu, tapi sampai bibi ketiduran di ruang keluarga anak manja itu belum pulang. Sekarang bibi benar-benar khawatir.'

'Dan dia tidak menjawab panggilan bibi, pesan pun tidak dibaca. Dasar anak nakal memang Haechan itu."

"Minhyung-ah, tolong cari dia ya. Bibi percaya padamu." Satu pesan terakhir yang membuat Mark merasa diberi tanggung jawab besar. Entah mengapa tapi Mark mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban, meski nyatanya ibu Haechan tak kan pernah melihat itu.

'Iya bibi. aku akan mencarinya'

.

Sebuah pesan mengganggu waktu Haechan untuk sekedar meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Dengan malas ia raih ponselnya dan membaca pesan, dari nomor yang ia tidak kenal.

'Haechan-ah kau dimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja?' Haechan mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh dan sebenarnya sedikit keheranan, lalu membalas pesan yang ia baca.

'Di kelas, kau pikir dimana lagi? Kenapa? Tugasmu belum selesai? Dan ya aku baik saja sejauh ini.' Ya haechan tak segan menulis kalimat terakhirnya seperti itu karena ia yakin orang yang mengirimi pesan ini pasti Lee jeno, yang saat ini sedang sibuk bermain ponselnya yang perkiraan Haechan sedang membalas pesan untuknya. Padahal anak itu sudah di depan kelas dan jelas-jelas melihatnya. Kenapa harus bermain pesan.

Haechan melihat Jeno sedang mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya, beberapa detik kemudian sebuah pesan mampir di ponsel pintarnya.

'Syukurlah. Aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi'. sebuah pesan yang Haechan tak lagi balas. anak itu sibuk mengambil buku tugas matematikanya memeriksa kembali barangkali ada yang belum ia kerjakan. Walaupun ia tak pulang ke rumah Haechan tak mungkin mengabaikan tugas keramat itu-tugas dari guru yang sangat-sangat kejam.

Haechan berdiri dan menghampiri Jeno yang baru saja duduk tenang. Lee Jeno rivalnya, yang selalu menjadi setingkat lebih tinggi darinya yang selalu menjadi paling pertama dari segala hal yang Haechan targetkan. Dan selalu diidam-idamkan gadis-gadis remaja di sekolahnya, tetapi Haechan tak perduli pada hal terakhir dia tidak berminat mengenal seorang gadis untuk saat ini. Jadi setelah sampai didepan tempat duduk Lee Jeno Haechan menaruh buku tugasnya dengan-sengaja- keras. Jeno memandang sekilas buku tugas Haechan yang bersampul biru itu. Tulisan Tugas Matematika yang besar-besar menarik perhatian Jeno. Kenapa si berisik ini menaruh buku tugas guru Jang di hadapannya? Dia ingin menyontek?

"Kenapa? tidak mengerjakan tugas?" Satu kalimat dari Jeno untuk menyapa haechan membuat pemuda yang tengah sibuk bermain ponselnya itu mendengus kesal.

"Aku berbaik hati hari ini. Jadi kalau kau memang belum mengerjakan tugas katakan saja jeno-ya. jangan sungkan." Jeno tentu saja mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Siapa yang haechan maksud belum mengerjakan tugas? jeno? dia? orang yang selalu rangking setidaknya tiga besar?

"Kau bicara apa?"

"Sudah... tidak perlu sungkan. Ini ambil saja, aku sudah mengerjakannya semalam. Begadang." Tampak senyum pamer disana, seolah haechan ingin menunjukkan pada Jeno bahwa Jeno juga bisa meminta bantuannya, Seperti menyontek tugas favorit dia sendiri. dan juga ingin menunjukkan betapa bekerja kerasnya dia hanya demi mengerjakan tugas yang sejujurnya haechan tak pernah inginkan kehadirannya. Haechan benci matematika, sebenci ia pada rencana pertunangan antara dia dan Minhyung. hei, kenapa ia jadi teringat hal itu lagi.

Berniat masa bodoh, Haechan mulai tersenyum lebar ke arah Jeno. Sangat amat lebar sampai membuat Jeno ngeri.

"Aku tidak butuh menyalin tugas siapa pun. Aku Lee Jeno. Ingat?" Dan jawaban itu membuat haechan mendecih kesal. dasar sombong, sialan, tidak tahu diuntung. syukur saja kau pintar dan tampan Lee Jeno. Haechan lagi-lagi menggerutu.

" lagi pula atas dasar apa kau yakin aku butuh menyalin tugasmu? Bawa kembali sana. dan jangan menggangguku." Jeno membuat gestur mengusir haechan dari hadapannya yang mana langsung membuat haechan emosi. demi tuhan ia diusir Lee Jeno? padahal dia jelas-jelas baru saja beberapa menit lalu mengirimi pesan seolah olah dia sedang khawatir padanya. Lalu sekarang dia diusir.

"Sialan kau Lee Jeno. Jadi semua pesan tadi hanyalah basa basi supaya kau bisa mengejekku seperti ini. "Emosi haechan mulai naik. Tetapi Jeno tidak tahu apa yang sedang anak itu bicarakan.

"Kapan?"

"Jelas-jelas baru beberapa menit lalu. jangan berlagak tidak tahu." Dan Haechan membentak. beberapa teman sekelas mereka menoleh serentak ketengah kelas tempat dia dan Jeno berada sekarang. Suasana mulai terasa sunyi.

"Beberapa menit lalu kepalamu. Menghubungimu saja tidak, Kau gila?" Kali ini Jeno membela diri. Sungguh pagi yang indah. karena mereka mengawalinya dengan perdebatan tidak berguna.

"Ck percuma bicara denganmu." Memilih mengakhiri semua percakapan tak penting itu haechan mengambil bukunya dan kembali ke bangkunya. Tak lupa membentak teman-teman sekelasnya yang sibuk memperhatikan.

"Kenapa? Urusi masalah kalian sendiri." satu bentakan yang membuat banyak orang ketakutan. Haechan mulai menelungkupkan kepalanya. tidur kembali akan jauh lebih baik daripada sekarang.

Haechan hanya berharap Ia bermimpi indah nanti.

Matahari mulai merendah. Tidak lagi terasa panas seperti siang tadi. Mark mengibaskan tangannya untuk menghasilkan angin semilir, beberapa bulir keringat mulai turun dari wajahnya, menunjukkan ia telah bermain dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Temannya melemparkan kaleng berisi isotonik untuk meredakan haus mereka, cukup menyenangkan bermain basket menjelang sore seperti ini.

Mark baru saja akan berbaring seandainya seseorang tidak berteriak kencang. Dari seberang ia berada seseorang berlari ke arahnya. Semakin dekat jarak mereka semakin Mark mengenal sosok itu.

Orang yang ia khawatirkan sejak kemarin? Benar kan? Dia Haechan.

"Jaketku." Lalu pemuda yang benar Haechan itu meraih jaket merah yang sengaja Mark letakkan begitu saja diatas tas ranselnya.

Mark lekas bangun dan berdiri sejajar terhadap Haechan. Pemuda yang sejak kemarin selalu ia pikirkan saat ini tampak masih utuh seperti terakhir mereka bersua. Baiklah Mark terdengar berlebihan tapi ia memang senang Haechan terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Kau baik 'kan?" Lalu ia kembali bertanya seperti pertanyaannya kemarin.

"Aku baik. Memang kau berharap apa," Dan Haechan tetap terdengar sinis terhadapnya.

"Kau sudah bertemu orang tuamu?" Haechan menatapinya tajam, seolah ia telah berbuat hal salah yang tak akan pernah Haechan toleransi di waktu selanjutnya. Tapi Mark tak peduli ia tetap menatap Haechan balik. Menanti jawaban Haechan.

"Bukan urusanmu." Rasanya Mark tak lagi terkejut jika Haechan menanggapinya dengan jawaban ketus di setiap percakapan mereka. Mark mulai belajar dengan cara bicara anak itu.

"Siapa Mark? " suara teman Mark menarik perhatian Mark untuk menoleh, dan Lee Chan- teman sepermainannya terlihat penasaran.

"Calon tunanganku." Jawaban Mark terdengar amat sangat enteng. Santai. Dan benar-benar sangat santai.

"Sudah kukatakan kita tidak akan pernah bertunangan." Haechan meredam sementara emosinya. Sial sungguh harinya, kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Mark lagi. Dan kenapa pula harus jaket merah kesayangannya yang tertinggal. Dasar ceroboh, seandainya ia tidak terlampau menuruti emosinya untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari restoran lusa kemarin jaketnya pasti masih bersih dan rapi di kamarnya. Tidak kotor dan terkena debu seperti sekarang, dan poin penting lainnya, dia tidak harus bertemu Mark Lee.

Kalau saja ibunya tidak mengatakan bahwa Jaket kesayangannya itu ada di rumah Mark, Haechan memang mungkin masih bersedih di dalam kamarnya, tapi tetap saja jika harus mengambil di rumah Mark dia lebih baik merelakannya saja. Meski ia harus kehilangan semua kenangan indah di jaket itu.

"Terima saja, kita memang akan bertunangan. Dan soal jaketmu, itu tidak kotor. Tenang saja."

"Tidak kotor apanya, kau tidak lihat banyak debu menempel disini."

"Aku baru mengeluarkan jaketmu dari tas asal kau tahu saja. Jadi jaket itu aman. Aku tidak akan seburuk itu mengotori jaket orang."

"Mark kami pulang dulu, kau baik-baiklah dengan tunanganmu." Lalu beberapa teman Mark berlalu meninggalkannya bersama Haechan. Berdua. Berlatar belakang langit sore yang tampak warna jingga kemerahan. Angin sore datang dan menerbangkan daun-daun kering yang gugur ke tanah. Mark dan Haechan masih berdiri di tempat mereka. Tak berbicara seperti pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

"Kita tidak akan pernah bertunangan."

"Katakan itu pada Ayah ibumu dan aku pun akan mengatakan yang sama pada kedua orang tuaku."

"Tentu, aku akan mengatakannya. Lagi pula, kalau harus bertunangan dan harus menikah orang yang kupilih adalah Yena. Bukan kau." Seandainya Haechan tak berkata seperti Mark tentulah tidak akan terlalu peduli jika mereka akan benar-benar tidak jadi bertunangan. Namun pernyataan Haechan semenit lalu entah mengapa membuatnya terprovokasi. Siapa Yena yang dia sebut? Seorang gadiskah? Cantikkah? Atau seberapa baik dia dibanding Mark. Mark tahu ini salah, sangat fatal malah tapi bagian dirinya yang lain merasa tidak menyukai jika Haechan lebih memilih dibanding dirinya. Mark tidak bisa rela.

"Yena ataupun orang lain yang akan kau sebut itu tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu. Kau tahu kenapa?" Mark melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Haechan, lebih dekat dua jarak dari sebelumnya. Mereka berhadapan tepat dan hanya berjarak sepuluh sentimeter hingga membuat Mark mudah mencondongkan wajahnya, pemuda itu mendekat lebih banyak, berbisik pelan tepat disebelah telinga Haechan.

"Karena kau milikku."

.

"Aaaaa Aku benci hidup ini."

"Sialan kau Mark Lee Minhyung. Sialan kau."

"Kenapa harus ada kau di dunia ini... Kenapaa?" Teriakan-teriakan yang sama terdengar berulang di dua jam ke belakang tadi. Berasal dari kamar Haechan yang kini terlihat sangat berantakan. Haechan akan seperti ini menjelang sore hari, sejak pulang dari lapangan basket kemarin sore. Pemuda itu pulang dengan muka yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Sangat keruh dan mengundang bahaya, bahkan sesampai di kamar yang terdengar kemudian adalah teriakan seperti sekarang.

Ibunya sudah bertanya dan Haechan berteriak tentang pertunangannya.

"Ibu... Batalkan pertunangan konyol itu. Aku tidak akan mau melakukannya."

"Tapi itu sudah jadi kesepakatan dua keluarga Haechan-ie."

"Disini aku tokohnya utamanya Ibu, bagaimana mungkin kalian yang figuran berencana sesuka kalian." dari balik kamar Haechan yang tengah duduk seperti tuan putri yang merajuk menatapi pintu kamarnya yang terkunci rapat. Masa bodoh dengan yang namanya sopan santun jika ia tetap berakhir ditunangkan dengan Mark Lee.

"Kau memang tokoh utamanya tapi ibu adalah sutradara dan penulis skenarionya sayang, jangan lupa itu."

"Ibuuuuu" Haechan kembali merajuk.

"Ibu dan ayah memilih Mark sebagai tunanganmu bukan tanpa alasan. Kami memiliki alasan kuat. Jadi berhenti merajuk dan jadi anak yang penurut, kau mendengarnya kan Haechan-ie." Terserah. Haechan kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya pada permukaan bantal. Ibunya memang keras kepala, haechan tidak terkejut sekarang darimana sikap keras kepalanya berasal.

"Hari ini ibu minta Mark datang. Bersiap-siaplah." Dan Nyonya Lee berlalu dari depan kamar anak terakhirnya tersebut. Membiarkan Haechan yang bergelut bersama emosinya, Nyonya Lee tahu jika menghadapi Haechan dengan lembut anak itu justru seenaknya, dan seperti yang ia ucapkan tadi; haechan memang tokoh utama tapi sutradara dan penulis skenario disini adalah nyonya Lee. Jadi Haechan tidak akan bisa banyak tingkah.

Ya terdengar menyebalkan memang. Tapi selalu ada cerita yang menyebalkan untuk akhir yang menyenangkan.

Lagi dan lagi, seberapa pun Haechan tak ingin bertemu dengan Mark takdir tak pernah sepakat dengannya. Nyatanya sekarang ia harus berhadapan dengan Mark di meja makan. Mark datang sendiri dan disambut hangat Ayah ibunya. Sungguh sangat menyebalkan. Haechan memasang wajah terganggunya dengan harapan Mark melihat dan kemudian merasa terganggu. Lalu pemuda itu pulang, rencana yang sungguh buruk. Karena faktanya Mark yang duduk di seberangnya hanya melempar seringai kecil. Seolah mengejek bagaimana buruknya Haechan untuk mengusirnya. Haechan semakin keruh serta kesal.

"Mark kau akan lulus bukan tahun ini?" Tuan Lee yang masih sibuk dengan buah anggurnya mulai menaruh perhatian pada calon tunangan Haechan itu. Sambil mengunyah buah yang manis itu menunggu jawaban Mark.

"Iya, bulan depan Paman." Tuan Lee mengangguk.

"Haechan masih harus satu tahun lagi. Kau tidak keberatan kan menunggu,?"

"Menunggu apa ayah, memang aku setuju dengan pertunangan ini. Tidak." Haechan tidak sabar untuk tidak menyela lebih dulu sebelum Mark menjawab. Tidak dan tidak. Haechan tidak akan membiarkan perbincangan tentang pertunangan akan semakin diseriuskan.

"Aku tidak keberatan paman." Tapi Mark disana menjawab dengan mudah. Baik, Haechan ingin berteriak mengumpati Mark sekarang. Jika diperbolehkan ia ingin sekali mencakar Mark.

"Baiklah... Setelah kau lulus bulan depan acara pertunangan akan diselenggarakan. Lebih cepat lebih baik, benar kan?" Lalu Tuan Lee memberikan tawa lebar diakhir kalimatnya. Mark ikut tertawa kecil karena itu. Haechan memberengut sebal. Dia diabaikan disini, dia tidak ditanggapi bahkan saat ia berteriak seperti tadi. Dia hanya udara kosong bagi mereka. Lalu untuk apa dia ada disini, hanya pelengkap di meja makan agar kursi tidak kosong, atau apa?

"Haechan... Kau tahu kau ditunangkan bukan untuk sekedar bertunangan." ketika Tuan Lee menyebut namanya Haechan menaruh perhatian penuh, ia menghormati ayahnya sangat jadi ia segan untuk menolak perintah sang ayah.

"Ayaaaaah"Tapi ia tidak bisa untuk tidak merajuk. Mark tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

'Manis'

"Turuti semua perintah ayah dan ibu. Jangan membantah." Dan itu sudah keputusan final. Meski ingin membantah lagi tapi kedatangan ibunya ke meja makan membuat Haechan urung bicara. Ia bisa kalah telak jika ayah ibunya bersatu.

"Nah sekarang saatnya kita makan. Haechan, ambilkan nasi untuk Mark." Nyonya Lee menyerahkan piring pada Haechan juga memberi tanda untuk anaknya itu mengambilkan nasi pada calon tunangannya dan seperti bisa ditebak anak itu menolak.

"Dia bisa mengambilnya sendiri, kenapa aku harus repot."

"Haechan.." Dan Haechan kalah saat Tuan Lee ikut campur. Ia akhirnya meraih piring itu dan mengambilkan beberapa sendok nasi.

"Kau mau lauk apa?"

"Apa saja. Terserah kau."

Jika terserah aku maka makan saja dengan omelete ini. Haechan membatin kesal. Tangannya bergerak mengambilkan omelete untuk Mark.

"Hanya omelete? Disini banyak makanan sayang, tambahkan lagi untuk Mark."

"Dia bilang terserah aku. Ya sudah itu saja." Mark hanya tersenyum saja untuk ke sekian kalinya. Kedua orang tua haechan menggelengkan kepala melihat betapa keras kepalanya Haechan.

"Mark ambil makanan yang kau mau. Jangan pedulikan anak ini." Ibunya bicara seolah Haechan tidak penting keberadaannya dan Mark adalah yang paling istimewa bagi mereka. Menyebalkan. Bukankah lebih baik Haechan pergi tidur.

"Bolehkah aku tidur sekarang?" Setelah hampir lima menit tak bicara Haechan memilih untuk undur pertama kali dari makan malam ini. Lagi pula ini tidak ada gunanya, hanya Mark yang mereka anggap penting disini. Haechan bicara pun tak kan ada yang menanggapi.

"Bukankah ayah pernah mengajarimu tentang sopan santun di meja makan Haechan,?" Lagi-lagi ia kalah pada Tuan Lee. Ayahnya memang mempunyai aura kuat yang membuat Haechan selalu patuh dan menurut. Jadi ia tak pernah membantah sang Ayah.

" Kita selesaikan makan ini. Dan kau boleh kembali."

Melalu interaksi ini Mark mencoba memahami keluarga Haechan. Mencoba memahami seperti apa Ayah Haechan, karena setiap pria yang memasuki usia separuh abad tersebut mengeluarkan kalimatnya Haechan akan selalu patuh. Akan selalu menurut. Meski ia pun bisa merajuk. Tuan Lee, menurut Mark memang seseorang berwibawa kuat. Lalu Ibu Haechan. Wanita cantik itu juga tampak aura mendominasinya terhadap Haechan. Dan Mark tahu wanita itu sangatlah menyayangi anaknya itu. Sedangkan Haechan, Mark masih membutuhkan waktu banyak untuk benar-benar memahami si Haechan ini.

Tidak apa, memahami seseorang memang bukan perkara mudah. Dan Mark tidak keberatan untuk itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan Mark, minta sopirmu untuk berjalan santai." Nyonya Lee bersama Tuan Lee dan tak ketinggalan menyeret Haechan mengantar Mark sampai pintu depan. Pukul sembilan malam saat Mark berpamitan pulang. Mark mengangguk untuk mengiyakan pesan Nyonya Lee.

"Bermainlah kemari sesering mungkin." Itu sebuah tanda dari Tuan Lee agar Mark semakin dekat dengan keluarganya juga dengan Haechan. Mark tersenyum.

"Tentu paman. Aku pasti akan sering kesini. "

"Kau tidak mengucapkan sesuatu Haechan?" Haechan menatap sebentar ayahnya yang bertanya, lalu menjawab

"Tidak. Kalau mau pulang ya pulang saja. " Haechan tetaplah Haechan.

"Ayah ibu tahu kau memang tidak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi Mark dia pasti ingin. Baiklah Mark, kami tinggal dulu. Hati-hati di jalan ya." Diakhiri dengan sebuah senyum ramah, Tuan dan Nyonya Lee memasuki rumah mereka bersama-sama. Menyisakan Mark dan Haechan. Hening. Hanya udara kosong yang terasa.

"Selamat malam. Aku... Aku akan pulang," Sungguh sebuah salam yang aneh menurut Mark. Tapi ia tidak tahu harus seperti apalagi, tiba-tiba ia menjadi canggung.

"Ya pulanglah." Dan Haechan hanya menjawab biasa, tak lagi sinis seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Mungkin, karena Mark akan pulang sehingga Haechan melembutkan sikapnya. Mark masih berdiri mematung, menatapi Haechan lekat.

Mark berharap Haechan tidak akan semakin menjaga jarak padanya karena Mark tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencium pipi Haechan. Lembut seperti kapas yang pernah ia sentuh, berisi dan kenyal seperti bakpao favoritnya. Mark kembali mencium pipi haechan yang seakan membius kesadarannya. Dan Haechan, sadarkan Haechan karena sekarang anak itu hanya berdiri mematung ditempatnya. Jiwanya serasa melayang saat ini.

"Maafkan aku... " Kemudian seterusnya yang Haechan ingat adalah bibir Mark yang menekan bibirnya. Mengecupinya berulang. Tangan Mark mengelus pipinya lembut. Dan Haechan merasakan bibir Mark menggigiti belahan bibirnya. Haechan merasa ini salah. Ia mendorong tubuh Mark hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Haechan menatap Mark tajam pun sinis. Tapi Mark yang sekarang adalah Mark yang terbius bibir Haechan. Dan pada saat seperti ini justrru kalimat provokatifnya Haechan kemarin sore kembali terngiang.

Jangan menghakimi Mark jika ia yang kembali mendorong Haechan ke dinding rumahnya dan menatap Intens pemuda itu tampak sangat ingin merasakan bibir Haechan kembali. Logika Mark tengah tertidur.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu... Kau adalah milikku. Itu artinya kau benar-benar hanya milikku. Sampai kapan pun." Dan bibir Mark kembali menjamah bibi ranum Haechan. Menciuminya dengan penuh rasa. Tidak, Mark tidak ingin menyakiti bibir Haechan. Mark menyukainya dan ia akan menciumi bibir anak itu tak tergesa. Pemuda Lee yang sebelumnya pernah hidup di Kanada itu memiringkan kepalanya, mengambil posisi yang tepat agar tak melewatkan sejengkalpun bagian bibir Haechan. Kembali mengecup bibir yang tampak membengkak sedikit. Mark tersenyum kecil. Dan lagi, mencium bibir didepannya.

Haechan yang semula tetap memberontak memilih diam saat ini. Persetan. Ia lelah harus memberontak terus. Dan logikanyapun tak peduli jika ia nanti akan menyesali keputusannya sekarang, membiarkan Mark Lee menciuminya. Yang Haechan tahu ia menikmatinya dan tak ingin berakhir cepat. Sungguh sangat menyedihkan. Ia biarkan tangannya menggantung bebas, sedang matanya menutup rapat. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika ia berciuman dengan menutup mata seperti ini.

Haechan merasa Mark mulai menciuminya dominan. Dan Haechan menyukainya.

Ciuman ini, Haechan benar-benar tidak ingin cepat berakhir.

Dan keduanya terlampau larut pada ciuman mereka hingga tak menyadari bahwa Tuan Lee telah memperhatikan dengan wajah tegas.

TBC

08-030-17-12-04-17

Cuap-cuap :

(-)Yipi, selesai deh. Ini buah kesabaranmu Hir. Hirudinea ku teranu... Hah cuman bisa menghasilkan 5-6K nih padahal waktunya 2 bulan lebih sehari. Ya gimana ya saya sibuk si :v

(-) Jujur saja, ini dibuat 8 maret. Bukan Februari. Jadi yaaa kalok jelek ya.. Yaudah terima aja, kalok gak aku ngambek. Gak bakal aku lanjut /lalu digampar Hiru

(-) Sempet pengen nyerah sama fiksi ini trus bikin fiksi yang lain yang idenya lebih ngena, tapi hati tak bisa beralih, pada akhirnya ini yang kuselesain -nangis lega/

(-) Bagian paling aneh adalah bagian Jeno-Haechan. ITU MAKSA SEKALI MASA'. Tapi bagian favoritku juga.

(-) Akhirnya... Satu tanggungan selesai :') Meski ini harus dibuatkan part 2nya setidaknya aku lega

(-) Part 2 tunggulah dua bulanan lagi. Atau mungkin berbulan-bulan. Kalok akunya sempet bikin.

(-) Dengan ini aku akan bebas dari teroran seorang Hirudinea. Yang amat sialan kalok udah ngingetin utang /balas dendam dianya haha

(-) Saya menerima segala Kritik dan saran jangan sungkan.

(-) Typos itu manusiawi ya... seberapa banyakpun saya ngecheck, kaalok ada typo ya dimaafkan. Dan idenya yang wrrrgh aneh ya dimaafkan.. biasa saya penulis amatiran. Haha /gampar

(-) Dan maafkan untuk (seandainya) bahasa inggris yang salah. Saya sudah lama tidak belajar Grammar /ya tahu si itu cuma kalimat sederhana tapi saya memang tidak pandai di bahasa inggris./ /alibi/ /ditampar

#KetemuPart2Ya. Bye

Nhy17Boonon.

01.10 am 12/04/17


End file.
